footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Manchester City v Aston Villa (2019-20)
| next = }} Manchester City v Aston Villa was a match which took place at the Etihad Stadium on Saturday 26 October 2019. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola says his side showed relegation form in the first half of their win over Aston Villa, as they cut Liverpool's lead at the top of the table to three points. City, who are in second place in the Premier League, scored three second-half goals to see off a determined Villa side. But Guardiola was unimpressed with the way the defending champions started the game - apart from Raheem Sterling, whom he felt led by example with his attacking play. Speaking about his side's title challenge, Guardiola said: "I am not concerned about the table, I am concerned all the time with how we play. "If we play at the level we did in the second half, we can be there until the end of the season, I am sure of that. "But if we play like we did in the first half, we will be relegated or in the relegation positions, far away from leading the table. We did not play the way we should play, and the only player who was aggressive when we had the ball was Raheem. "In the second half we imitated him. He showed us the way we wanted to play, and it was much better." Liverpool can restore their six-point advantage if they beat Tottenham on Sunday - although after dropping points last weekend, the Reds go into that game knowing they now have the defending champions breathing down their neck. As Guardiola acknowledged, it did not always look like turning out that way for City, who had to work hard to break down a well-organised Villa side. The visitors had largely frustrated City in the first half but their resistance lasted for only 20 seconds after the restart. After Villa squandered possession from their own kick-off, Ederson's long punt forward was flicked on by Gabriel Jesus and into the path of Sterling, who made no mistake. Jesus should have made it 2-0 soon afterwards when a mistake by Bjorn Engels left him clean through, but a combination of a Tom Heaton save and a brilliant goal-line clearance by Tyrone Mings denied him. City had to wait until the 65th minute for their second goal, which confusingly was eventually awarded to David Silva, after a long delay for a VAR decision that had concluded it was Kevin de Bruyne's goal. It was unclear at first glance whether Silva or Sterling, who would have been offside from a Silva touch, had got a deflection on De Bruyne's wicked curling cross but after a four-minute delay that was met with derision by both sets of fans, it was ruled it had gone straight in and was allowed to stand. However, some time after the final whistle, the goal accreditation panel - an independent entity which has no affiliation with VAR - awarded the goal to Silva, who had wheeled away in celebration. Nonetheless, Ilkay Gundogan made absolutely sure of the points a few moments later, when Fernandinho's shot was cleared into his path, and he expertly adjusted his body to put away a fine first-time finish. The hosts finished the game with 10 men after Fernandinho was shown a second yellow card. Villa came to a sodden Etihad Stadium after taking seven points from their previous three games, and with the message from their manager Dean Smith that City were "not superhuman" and they had nothing to fear. They did more than just keep City quiet in a tight opening period, with John McGinn bringing a fine fingertip stop from Ederson - the Scot also went close to a consolation before the end when he hit the post after the City keeper had denied Douglas Luiz. The only slight disappointment from Villa's point of view was that they did not see more of Jack Grealish with the ball at his feet in the City half, the midfielder's role here involving rather more defensive duties. There were still some neat passes and a couple of trademark flashes of his quick feet that saw the away fans break into chants of 'Super Jack', but he did not create a single chance or do much to back up his claims this week that he wants a senior England call-up. Fernandinho's late dismissal gives Guardiola another problem in the centre of his defence, with the Brazilian set to miss next week's game against Southampton while he serves his suspension. The 34-year-old has been the only real fixture in City's defence in recent weeks and, although he will be back for the crucial trip to play Liverpool at Anfield on 10 November, his absence means Guardiola will be forced into another reshuffle in the meantime. With Aymeric Laporte out until the new year and the versatile Rodri recently sidelined for up to a month, it was a boost for City that John Stones was fit enough to face Villa for his first start since 14 September, although his mistake to gift McGinn possession for his early chance was hardly a reassuring sight. Guardiola also has Nicolas Otamendi available, with the Argentine left on the bench on Saturday, but he and Stones have not played together since City's capitulation against Norwich at Carrow Road. Whatever combination the City manager goes for next, it seems his search for a consistent line-up at the back will go on for a few more weeks. Match Details Fernandinho D.Silva Gündoğan |goals2 = |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,506 |referee = Graham Scott }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Manchester City !width=70|Aston Villa |- !scope=row|Goals scored |3||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |25||11 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |9||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |63%||37% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |13||7 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |10||5 See also *2019-20 Premier League: Match day 10 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk * Match report at Premier League.com Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Aston Villa F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Premier League Matches